Someway, I'm Gonna Get On With My Life
by xoxoAmberBabyGirlxoxo
Summary: Lauren has been haunted her whole life with things that had happened back in Freshman year. Now that all four of them work together, will there be a change for the better in any of their friendships?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Bold xXxX means that the following is a flashback until you see another bold xXxX. Italic **_xXxX _**means that the story is skipping to a new scene. **

Lauren always wondered about what had happened with her friendship with Talia. As soon as she would stat wondering she would remember her high school years. Freshman year was the worst school year. It was the year that her friendship with Talia was in jeopardy. It was the year that they accidently picked different sides between their friends. It was the year that would haunt her for the rest of her life. The 23 year old was drowned with the memories of freshman year.

**xXxX**

"You won't believe what Talia told me!" Lauren's friend, Ashley, said to Lauren as they were at Ashley's house for a sleepover.

Lauren laid down her newly bought cell phone and looked at her best friend, well one of them. "What'd she say?" Lauren asked not dearing what Ashley was about to say.

"She told me that she was getting tired of you. All you ever do is talk about the boy that you like, and because you don't like her favorite singer that much she talks bad abotu you to Ericha all the time."

The fourteen year old couldn't believe what her best friend was telling her. "Wait she told you that her and Ericha talk bad about me?"

Ashley looked at Lauren and then giggled softly. "Of course she didn't tell me that part. I over heard them talking about you at lunch the other day."

Lauren sat on her best friends bed and quietly started thinking to herself. It didn't make sense because even though the four them were on a rough spot they still sat at the same table at lunch. Lauren had never heard Talia or Ericha say anything bad about her. Of course many people do not talk bad about people when they are around.

The rest of the night the friends did many things that teenage girls do. They talked about boys the most, but every now and then Ashley would bring up Talia and Ericha.

_xXxX_

The next weekend Talia had invited Lauren to stay Friday night with her. Lauren always had a lot of fun when she stayed with Talia. They had been best friends since elementary school and the little kids were still somewhat trapped in them. They both enjoyed wrestling and that was one of the many things that they would do. They would constantly practice doing storylines and their entrances.

Although Lauren was wondering if what Ashley had told her was true, she didn't want to bring it up to Talia. She figured that there was already so much going on in their lives right now that it just wasn't worth it at the moment.

"I'm kind of craving pickels." Lauren said knowing that Talia loved pickels. Talia smiled at Lauren and got off of the couch. She walked into the kicthen and made a decent sized bowl of pickels. Walking back to the living room Talia sat next to Lauren and put the bowl between them.

"Hey Talia, there's this wrestling show that my papa said he'll take up to next weekend."

Talia smiled when she heard her best friend talking about going to another wrestling show soon. Talia and Lauren always had a lot of fun when they went to wrestling shows. That was their dream, to be wrestlers, and more importantly to be tag team partners. They both knew that they may not be able to be tag team partners so they would practice being tag team partners and being against each other.

"You know that I love going to wrestling shows. Especially with my best friend." Talia said as she smiled at Lauren and then they embraced in a hug.

**xXxX**

It was time for Lauren's tag team match with Talia. They were going to fight Lisa and Ashley. Of course they all went by different names under TNA. Lauren went by Angelina, Talia went by Velvet, Lisa went by Tara, and Ashley went by Madison. Lauren took a deep breath and started walking towards the entrance with Talia by her side.


	2. Chapter 2

"And the new women tag team champions are Angelina Love and Velvet Sky!" Lauren couldn't help but get excited when she heard the announcer say that they were the champions. They were finally the women tag team champions. Their dreams were finally coming true.

Once they got back to their locker room Lauren embraced Talia in a hug. This was wonderful. This was what they had been dreaming of since they were little kids in elementary school.

"You did great out there Angelina." Talia said knowing that they were video recording this for TNA.

"Thanks Vel Vel. You did good too." Lauren was proud of Talia. She had so much talent and Lauren had known it since they met.

"So I was thinking about going out to eat after the show is done. Would you want to go?" Talia asked Lauren as Lauren smiled softly.

"Of course. Just like old times." Lauren said as she smiled and started to touch up her makeup. In TNA her and Talia was known as The Beautiful People. Although Lauren didn't really like makeup when she was younger, once they became a tag team she started to wear more makeup so she could keep her image. Wrestling was very important to Lauren.

**xXxX**

After screaming because one of their favorite wrestlers had just won the championship, the teenagers went to McDonalds with Lauren's Papa.

"This is so wonderful! This was a house show! I didn't think they could win championships at house shows!" Lauren said as Talia could tell that she was excited. This was something wonderful. They had liked a lot of the same wrestlers, but at the same time they had liked different wrestlers. This specific guy was someone that both Talia and Lauren liked.

"I knew that something amazing was going to happen." Talia said as she happily ate her McDonald's meal.

**xXxX**

"Lauren, Lauren." Talia had interupted Lauren's memory, and by the way Talia was talking it sounded like she had already been talking.

"What?" Lauren asked as he looked at Talia.

"Were you listening to anything that I said?"

"Yes, but you'll have to repeat it." Lauren said as she looked at Talia and sighed softly.

"Are you ready to leave?" Talia asked Lauren. Lauren could tell that Talia had already asked the question at least once before because of the tone in her voice.

Lauren looked at her friend and nodded. She felt bad because she wasn't paying attention, but lately all she could think about was what had happened in freshman year. Maybe she needed to talk to Talia about everything. Maybe she needed to get everything off her chest, because she knew that Talia hated everything that had happened then.


End file.
